


"I could kiss you right now."

by Yuuki_Nyanmaru



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuki_Nyanmaru/pseuds/Yuuki_Nyanmaru
Summary: Sho expected his birthday to be boring; little did he know that someone had made something special for him.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2019-2020





	"I could kiss you right now."

**Author's Note:**

> Thirty-second, and also last, drabble of the Sakuraiba Tanabata 2019-2020! Thank you so much to everyone who have read, commented and left kudos! We're glad that you supported us and we hope that you enjoyed this Tanabata as much as we did! <3
> 
> In Japan it's already the 25th so, happy birthday to Sho!! <3

Sighing, Sho stepped out of the metro station and started to walk back home. That day had been tiring, not only because the deadline for his newspaper article was right around the corner, but because that day was his birthday.

Luckily, aside from his co-worker Ninomiya, no one was aware of that ‘special’ day. Still, he had to reply to all the texts he was receiving. Friends, relatives, people he didn't meet since his university days. All kinds of people were wishing him happy birthday, as if that day was his day, in which he could do everything he wanted.

Honestly, after twenty years, your birthday becomes just a day in which you only grow older and you would prefer to stay in bed and just sleep.

Adding to this, he couldn't even spend that ‘special’ day with his soon-to-be boyfriend since he had a family gathering of some sorts.

Aiba and him have started seeing each other just recently, so they weren't a couple yet and aside holding hands, they didn't do anything else. He could understand that the other man wanted to go slow, since he had confessed to him to have ended a long and important relationship one year before, but Sho was craving for skinship and that wait was killing him.

"I could have asked him to kiss me today if he could be here," he whined, reaching his apartment complex and taking the elevator which would have brought him to his flat's floor.

He could already picture his night: alone, with a beer in his hands, watching a dumb TV series.

"Well, Netflix and chill transformed into just 'chill' I guess..." he reasoned, picking out his keys from his pockets.

As he came out of the elevator and walked towards his front door, though, he had to stop his steps and wear a surprised expression.

Aiba, sitting down and leaning on his door, looked at him and smiled before raising himself up. He had some bags with him which seemed heavy and there was another one which, by how was carefully and beautifully wrapped, must have been his present.

"What are you doing here? Weren't you with your family?" he asked.

"First of all, happy birthday. Then...Well, actually...I lied," he confessed, "I wanted to surprise you, coming at your place suddenly and throwing a little celebration, but when I had arrived you weren't home yet…"

As Masaki looked down shyly, his hands tightening their grips around the bags, Sho stepped forwards and unlocked and opened the door of his apartment.

"This is really sweet of you, thank you. Come on now, you must be freezing out here."

They entered Sho's flat and settle down in the kitchen. Masaki had brought so much food that the table was all covered. What's more, every dish was one of Sakurai's favourites. He didn't think that the other man would really pay attention to his continuous blabbering over food.

"Did you make all this?"

"Yes. Actually, I planned to make only one dish, but I couldn't decide so I ended up cooking all this,” he explained embarrassed.

Sho’s heart filled with those usual warm feelings he felt whenever he looked at Aiba. He didn’t know what he did in his past life, but for having him, he must have saved the world. He was so lucky.

He couldn’t contain his happiness and his smile was bright and wide. If before he wasn’t sure, now there were no doubts. He loved Masaki.

“Why are you staring at me like that?” Aiba questioned, curious.

“I could kiss you right now,” he blurted out those words without too much thought. Those were his true feelings and there was nothing wrong in making the taller man know; after all, they were kind-of-dating.

He saw how Aiba bit his lower lip, his expression troubled, before flashing him again a smile and saying, “Do it then.”

Sakurai wanted to ponder on those words, he wanted to ask if he were sure, but he couldn’t hold back anymore and closing the distance between them, he finally kissed him for the first time.

His lips were soft, warm, and they fit perfectly against his. He parted from the other’s lips but Masaki’s hands, firm on his back, brought him back for another kiss.

“I thought you wanted to go slow,” he whispered.

“Yeah, but you kiss too well to resist,” the man affirmed.

Giggling and laughing, they kept on with their smooches for some more minutes before reasoning that this could be done later.

That night Sho really ended up with a beer in his hands in front of his TV with a dumb series, but he was snuggling into Masaki’s arms, and that tiny difference was enough to make him change idea on his birthdays. If from now on his ‘special’ day would have been like this, then, he couldn’t wait for the next one to come.


End file.
